The New World
by ginobi47
Summary: Think it's fun to role play a character with a gender opposite to your own? Let's hear you say that when you're stuck in Log Horizon!


PROLOGUE

-:-

San Francisco Server, Golden Gate Bridge

Dawn

**Life **as humans know it has always revolved on one simple concept alone, **Choice**. For better or for worst, humans are given the right to choose which path he/she may walk. Naturally, choices are riddled with pros and cons that may or may not lead to a better future.

However, as a very wise Biker Gang member once said: "Life is like the open road. You can only see as far as your headlights can reveal, but you somehow make the entire journey that way."

In simple terms, humans were born into the world with an uncertain future. The choices they make will make them stumble, fall and regret. However, that's just how they were suppose to live their life. By stumbling in the dark, making wrong choices and suffering for it, humans learn the hard way and make it through the end of the mapless journey called **Life**.

"_As much as we try to predict the result of our choices, we are bound to the whims of fate..." _Thought a lone person sitting on the railing of the ancient Golden Gate Bridge.

The person is a purple eyed, blonde drill twintail beauty with 14 years of age. This person sports black gothic lolita attire with a skirt that ends just above the knee. This person's legs are covered by white pantyhose and black 1 inch heels. The most striking part of the person's appearance is the person's blonde fox ears and 9 tails.

Based on physical appearance alone, this person is the physical manifestation of grace and arrogance.

However, this person is neither one of those as of the moment. A logical reaction especially if you take into consideration how fate has screwed not only this person, but hundreds of thousands of MMORPG players all over the world.

24 hours ago, without as much as a warning nor a reason, hundreds of thousands of players became trapped within ELDER TALE.

But for this person, that was nowhere near as bad as the person's current predicament.

"_Height... Slight disorientation, but that's expected seeing how I'm 2 inches shorter than I'm suppose to be...Breasts... Modest at best but it's there alright... Between the legs... No hotdog and eggs..."_ The person touches said locations to confirm

The person approaches the nearest steel support beam then begins bashing said head into it.

"_DAMN YOU SIS! DAMN YOU TO HELL! NOW I HAVE TO LIVE AS A GIRL BECAUSE OF YOUR SHITY REASONS?! SCREW YOU!"_

Yes... The person is a male player stuck inside a female avatar against his will. To make matters worse, he missed out on the quest that awarded the appearance changing due to various IRL reasons. Luckily, his young age grants him a fairly high pitched voice, allowing him to pass as a tomboyish girl.

For the last 24 hours, he was forced into situations that tested his manly resolve. Fortunately, he and his sister are twins, thus allowing him to navigate through the confusing world of women with a bit of efficiency.

"_*sigh*... This sucks... This really sucks... I hope Sis is here... So I can gut her like pig"_

Surprisingly, repeating his vendetta as if it was a mantra helped him calm down. And they said violence wont solve anything.

He stares at the mist bellow the Golden Gate Bridge as he waited patiently. The serene stillness of the water and the silent movement of the mist gave him a peace of mind, something which he has been lacking in great quantities over the last few hours.

After a few minutes, the person he was waiting for finally shows up. The person is something you'd expect from a member of a biker gang. Massive sets of muscles, thick beard and the mullet... definitely the mullet... no respectable bicker is without his mullet. Despite his all American, the biker wore heavy japanesse samurai armor and wielded a spear. This is Sam, the boy's/girl's beloved uncle and mentor in otaku culture, computer games and nearly everything about the craziness of life in general.

"Hows it hanging kid... Er... Just to be sure, you're Alexis right? Not Beatrice?" asked Sam.

"Yeah... I'm Alexis. *sigh*" the boy replied. "But just call me Beatrice will you? It's my characters name after all."

"Well, if you're fine with that then I'm fine with it too." said Sam as he leans on one of the support beams. "But then again, that character is more yours than your sister, seeing how you use it more."

Dont get it wrong, originally, Alexis had no intention of using the female character, but his sister forced him to swap accounts with her. The character he initially created, Alexis, was a **Guardian **thanks to influence of his uncle. Real men can not only take a beating, but also has the ability to stick a pointy stick up someone's rectum.

On the other hand, his tomboy of an elder sister wanted to be girly, hence choosing a **Bard** as her initial class. Unfortunately, she quickly found out that she has the elegance and grace of a drunken gorilla and was ill suited to wield one of the support classes. Because of that, she **convinced** Alexis to swap characters rather than starting from scratch. After a bit of argument and a lot of physical violence (she was much stronger than the bookish Alexis), her will was done.

From that point onward, Alexis wielded the Fox Tail Bard Beatrice while Beatrice wielded the Human Guardian Alexis.

Initially, Alexis was fairly bitter of being forced to roleplay as a girl, however, he soon realized that he had a knack for the support class. Eventually, he was able to raise the female bard to heights that he doubts he could reach by using the guardian class. Instead of sitting behind the sidelines, he led people by efficiently bossing them around. After many series of interesting events, he was build up a large guild under his leadership.

Well, that was all in the past. Right now, he is the Fox Tail **Beatrice**, a guildless bard trapped in ELDER TALE.

"Well then Ale- ... Beatrice, what the hell are we suppose to do now?" asked Sam

"Oi... Why are you asking me? You're the senior of the two of us." replied Beatrice with a bit of sarcasm. " You should be the one calling the shots here."

"Haven't you been watching animes lately?" Sam puffs his burly chest. "It is currently an accepted fact that the leaders should be lolis!"

"... And where in gods name did you get that idea?"

"Don't know. Don't really care." Sam shrugs. "Either way, I dont like thinking and you seem to be good at it. See? A win-win situation."

"... You irresponsible adult."

"HAHAHAHAHA! Flattery will get you nowhere!" replied Sam, much to Beatrice's annoyance. "Besides, you were once called the **Tyrant Empress**, right? Bossing people around is your specialty."

"And your fine being bossed around by a 14 year lolita?"

"Yup! Absolutely No Problem! Lolitas with a sadistic streak is a guilty pleasure of mine!"

"... You sick bastard..."

"Enough with the flattery already. You're making me blush"

With face palm and a sigh, Beatrice turns his back from his masochist of an Uncle and makes way for the wild blue yonder.

"Hey, aren't we going back to town?" asked Sam as he follows Beatrice. "We need to gather info and stuff you know?"

"While I do agree with you on that one, I'd rather move out of the the peninsula as fast as possible" replied Beatrice. "I've got no allies in there. Not only that, but the city already has signs that it's about to go to hell in a day or two"

"Eh? What do you mean kid?" asked the confused Samurai Biker

"Remember when I stopped logging in 3 months ago?" asked Beatrice, to which Sam replies with an affirmative nod. " My guild suddenly splintered into god knows how many groups and started fighting among each other. My presence there will only add gas into the inferno."

"Oh... I see. Good point." replied Sam. "So, where to next?"

Beatrice thinks for a couple of seconds, then answers.

"Short term: The Bay Area is ideal." Beatrice said. "We need to know if combat still works the same as back then, and what place is better than a map filled with weak monsters right?"

"Ho... Not a bad idea. Since we'll probably end up fighting for god knows how long, might as well get the hang of it as fast as possible." Sam nods in reply. "But there is one problem... What if this game is where you die IRL when you die In-Game?"

"That's exactly why I picked the Bay Area. The monsters are weak and non aggressive types, so we dont need to worry about getting swarmed." said Beatrice. "The suburbs is also ideal terrain for us to run around if things gets nasty."

"Man... You really did think this through." Sam pats the lolita fox tail in the head, much to Beatrice's discomfort. "Ata girl"

"Geh... It's only been a couple of minutes but I bet you already forgot that I'm a guy."

Sam looks at Beatrice with a stupid face, then quickly retracts his hand.

"HAHAHAHAhahahaha-ha-ha...ha... Sorry about that" Sam replied guiltily

As the 2 heads out to the new world, Beatrice cant help but be worried of his future.

"_Stupid Nova Sphere Pioneers update... How long am I suppose to be stuck in this body?!"_

The future looks bleak already. Yipee...

-:-

**Authors Notes:  
**

To those who are familiar with how I work, then you know what this AN means. To those who don't, allow me to explain. I hate making ANs, so dont expect to see another one of this for a veeeeeeery long time.

Now that we got that out of the way, here comes my customary **setting proper expectations **bit.

- This work was written simply to remove the annoying distraction I've been having whenever I write my other works. Please dont expect it to be updated regularly

- I am not a native American. I have never been to America nor I have any intention of going to America in the near or distant future (i cant afford it T.T). My knowledge of the geography will mostly come from google or wikipedia, so please expect that there will be mistakes here and there.

- My knowledge of Log Horizon is fairly limited to the Anime +wiki, so I might add a few stuff out of nowhere


End file.
